A Drive To Clear My Head
by spashley20
Summary: “No! You don’t get it, I’m really eighteen! I don’t understand how I got here!" brooke-centric. Very AU couples, you have been warned. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Often times I like to just take a drive to clear my head. But my head never clears. No, instead it clutters. I wish I could just drive forever anyway. I wish that I was driving _somewhere_. I don't know exactly where I want to end up. Maybe somewhere new. Or maybe into the future. Yeah. I wish I could just drive into the future. Don't get me wrong, I would never give up my life or my friends. But sometimes I wish I could just skip the hard parts, the struggle.

BD

Ugh. For some reason I have a pounding headache. Forget opening my eyes. Must have been some killer party last night.

I roll over to get a more comfortable position and my arm grazes someone else's arm.

Oh my God.

Please don't tell me I slept with someone last night. That's never a fun experience to wake up to. I put my head under the covers and open my eyes. Luckily I still have my underwear and bra on. Victoria's Secret, nice. The person on the side of me has a similar set on. I slept with a chick? That's a new one.

Okay. I can do this. I'll just count to ten and then see who is lying next to me.

One…

Two…

I hear an alarm go off and the person on the side of me starts to move. "Shit." I hear them mumble.

They get out of bed and it sounds like they are running around the room. I peek my head out and cautiously open my eyes.

What the fuck? Rachel Gattina is running around the room half naked. I did not sleep with the Mega-Slut trying to steal Lucas from me.

Before I can even imagine what to say, she starts talking to me.

"Brooke I am so sorry! I forgot to set the alarm an hour earlier. Look, I'll head to the store first but your fat ass better be there by eight. I refuse to make Millicent do inventory on her own again."

And with that she's out the door. What store and who the hell is Millicent? Obviously she's still high or something. I guess I'll just get ready for school. I look around the room and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top that was lying around. Peyton or Haley can tell me what happened last night. It's weird…I mean normally I choose to forget things. But seriously, I have no idea what happened last night.

I get dressed and head outside. Hmm…My bug isn't here. Whatever, I'll walk. This isn't even Rachel's house! I recognize it though. This is like two streets over from my old house.

Walking to school only takes ten minutes. I walk through the hallway, strutting my stuff like I normally do; only today is different. I don't recognize any of these people. And there is a girl standing at my locker and all my decorations are off the door. Now I'm getting a weird feeling about this. Maybe I'm dreaming? I mean, first the Rachel thing and now someone is using my locker?

I'll just go to first period English. If there is one thing that won't change, it has to be my class schedule. I turn the corner and now it's official. My brain is on overload and I don't understand anything that's going on. Tutor-Girl is in this class, but she's TEACHING it. TEACHING!

"Haley, what the hell is going on?"

Haley gives me a confused look but she makes her way towards me. "I'll be back in a minute class, continue reading chapter 5."

She shuts the door behind her. "Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! What are you doing teaching a class? And-"

"Whoa. Brooke, calm down, okay?"

"I will not calm down! I'm eighteen years old and already I'm going insane."

Haley's eyebrows scrunch up and even she thinks I'm nuts. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Brooke I know you hate that you're getting older-"

"No! You don't get it, I'm really eighteen! I don't understand how I got here."

I lean against the wall and slump down to the floor, silent tears running down my face. I just need an explanation.

"Brooke, sweetie, you're twenty-five years old."

"Can you just take me home, Hales? Please?"

BD

Haley tells Principal Turner that she has an emergency to take care of and she drives me home. The only thing is, she takes me back to that unfamiliar house I woke up in.

"I don't live here."

"Yes you do. You and Rachel live here, remember?"

"No. From what I know, we aren't even friends!"

Haley looks really concerned now. I don't mean to freak her out, but I hardly have time to try and comfort her when I can't even comfort myself.

We sit down in the living room. "Why do I live here with Rachel? Do I not have a boyfriend?"

Now Haley looks uncomfortable. "Brooke…you're…"

Instead of finishing her sentence she points to a picture sitting on the end table. I pick it up and trace the frame with my fingers. The picture is of Rachel and I. She has her arms wrapped around me from behind and we're laughing about something.

"She's my girlfriend." I conclude. Haley nods. This is just too weird to comprehend. You know what? I'm dreaming. That's the reason for this madness.

"You two own a really successful store called Clothes Over Bros."

"So where's Lucas?"

"He's my husband." I turn around and my mouth drops.

"What? What happened to Nathan?"

"He went to Duke after he found out about the baby. Lucas has raised Jamie like he was his own."

"Total Dan/Karen/Keith déjàvu."

Haley laughs lightly. "Basically."

"Haley I don't mean to be rude. But from what I know, I'm very much in love with Lucas."

"Well, you were, back then Brooke. When we were in high school. But everything changed."

"That's an understatement." I mumble under my breath. "What about Peyton?"

"No one has spoken to her in years, after what she did to me…"


	2. Chapter 2

"What did Peyton do to you?"

Haley sighs. "I don't really want to explain it. But you can ask her yourself. She lives a town over from here. It's not that far. Besides, seeing her may help you out of this weird…funk you're in. Come by my house later, okay? You can have dinner with Lucas, Jamie, Rachel, and I."

"Okay. Thanks Hales." I get up and hug my friend. My head is still spinning in all directions but I have to start learning that whatever fucked up thing got me here is making me stay here. Might as well figure things out.

It takes me about twenty minutes to drive to Peyton's house using Haley's directions. I honestly don't want to know what she did to make everyone hate her. I just want the Peyton Sawyer that I know and love.

I feel really nervous as I walk up to her door. I knock kind of loudly and yell "Peyton" for good measure. Hey, I said nervous, not shy.

She opens the door a moment later and her mouth drops. "Brooke?"

"Hi, P. Sawyer. Are you going to let me in or just keep staring at my flawlessness?"

Peyton manages a slight smile but it's obvious she's still shocked to see me. She motions for me to come in and I do.

Her house is beautiful. It's the perfect size. It's big but not so big that it isn't cozy anymore. I sit down on her couch and she sits across from me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my best friend. Is something wrong with that?"

"Uh, yeah! Considering we haven't been best friends since high school."

I frown. This isn't how it should be. I'm not ready to go down that road yet so I change the subject.

"Who's that?" I point to a picture of a smokin' hot guy that is standing near Peyton in front of some sort of movie poster. I think the title says "Ravens".

"Julian. He's my fiancé."

"You're getting married? When's the wedding?" I can't believe she's getting married!

"Some time next year." Peyton smiles and it seems like this is the first time she is telling me about the wedding.

And then it dawns on me.

It really is the first time she is telling me. I can't believe this...We promised to be each other's maids of honor when we were just eight years old.

I realize this is something I can't avoid. So I ask her the inevitable question.

"What did you do?"

She scrunches her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you in Tree Hill? And why is no one in contact with you anymore?"

Peyton puts her head down for a moment before standing up and putting her back to me.

"You know why, Brooke."

"I know this is going to be hard to understand…but somehow I forgot some major things in my life. And I don't know why but I did. So I need you to explain it to me. Please." I urge her.

Peyton looks at me. Time may have put Peyton in a different life than me but she can still read me like a book. She sees the honesty in my words.

"I was going through a really tough time in the first year of college. Lucas and I had just broken up and I thought we would eventually get back together…Leyton forever, you know?"

I nod, even though in my head they had always been Pucas, and she continues.

"Well we didn't. And he started seeing Haley after Nathan left. He started taking care of Jamie…It was too much for me. I was really losing the man I loved. I just always thought he would come back."

Peyton turns away from me again and I think she wipes a tear away. "Well I was really depressed for about a year and a half. You tried to get me to date again but I wasn't interested. I turned to alcohol. And one night was just really bad. I was wasted and decided to go to Lucas' house to 'get him back.' He was living with Haley and Jamie by that time. I went inside but only Haley was home. We got into a huge argument. The details of that aren't important. But the fight escalated and she asked me to leave. I refused."

Peyton gets suddenly quiet. I know she doesn't want to finish the story but I need to know what happens. "Then what?"

"She was trying to call the cops on me. In my drunken state all I knew was I wanted to stop her. So I threw the beer bottle in my hands and it missed her…and hit Jamie."

I gasp and Peyton hangs her head in shame.

"I didn't see him there. I swear it wasn't on purpose. But it hit him, and he was crying and even bleeding…I hurt him and I hurt Haley behind forgiveness. So I moved here to start over."

Honestly I'm horrified. How could I let Peyton get to such a bad place?

"What about me? Didn't I help you?"

"You tried. We argued a lot. You tried to make me go to rehab but I said no, no, no." She says this with such seriousness.

"Peyton, this is so not the situation for an Amy Winehouse joke." I try to conceal my smile.

"Sorry. I just…I've sobered up since then. And my life's good now."

"Then why haven't we talked?"

"Because you don't answer my calls. And neither does Lucas or Haley. But I don't blame them. I don't deserve to have them in my life."

At this point I'm at a loss for words. I know what she did was horrible, but doesn't everyone deserve second chances?

Maybe this is the way eighteen year old Brooke thinks. Obviously twenty-five year old Brooke doesn't.

I check my cell (which, by the way, is a wicked nice Blackberry, yay!) and notice it's getting late. "Um, I have to go." I awkwardly say.

Peyton looks disappointed. "Okay."

"But call me, okay? We'll have lunch or something." Wow, Brooke. Way to sound like a bull-shitting business woman.

"Sure."

BD

Again I find myself standing in front of an unfamiliar door. I knock and Haley answers. "Hi, Brooke."

I can tell she wants to ask about Peyton but now isn't the time. She ushers me inside and a little boy of about seven is instantly attached to my leg. "Aunt Brooke!"

"Hey little guy." I pick him up and give him a hug. It feels natural.

"I'm your buddy, remember?"

I tickle him and he squeals. "Of course I remember, buddy."

I put him down and follow him as he runs into the kitchen. I freeze when I see Lucas and Rachel in a light conversation about some random television show.

I haven't even thought about how I'm supposed to act in front of Rachel. I mean, how awkward is it to be in a relationship with someone you barely even know? I so should have gotten an update with Haley before coming here.

Rachel finally notices me and gets up to walk over to me. "Hey baby." She hugs me and then tries to kiss me but I move my head so that she catches my cheek.

"Not in front of the kid." I lamely reply. She raises an eyebrow; she must know something is up.

"Okay. Why didn't you show up to the store today?"

"Um, I…"

"I asked her to come to the high school today. I wanted her to speak to my classes about the store."

Phew. Super Haley to the rescue.

"Right." Rachel replies.

Or not.

"Brooke, why don't you take Jamie to the bathroom to wash his hands?"

"Yeah, sure." Anything to get me out of this room.

I lift Jamie up to the sink and playfully flick some water at him. Man, this kid is adorable.

"So, Jamie, what do you think of Aunt Rachel?"

"Well, she drinks way to much coffee. Mama says she's made of coffee and Daddy says she's a coffee-aholic. But Auntie Rachel just says she needs it to function."

This kid has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen. I laugh and he asks what's funny but I just laugh again.

"So you think she's a pretty cool girl?"

"Yup. She takes me out to ice cream a lot even when Mama tells her not to buy me junk food." Jamie's light mood turns to a scared one. "Uh oh. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Don't worry, buddy. Your secret is safe with me."


	3. Chapter 3

So Jamie thinks highly of Rachel. I know he's only seven, but I feel like his opinion should mean a lot to me.

He finishes washing his hands and rushes back to the dinner table. He climbs onto his chair and I finally make my way to mine.

My plan is to be quiet and just observe as much as I can. Get to know these people I clearly no longer know or didn't even know in the first place. And so I do. The entire dinner I watch Lucas and Haley interact, politely laugh at the right times, genuinely laugh at Jamie's cute antics, and stress when I notice that Rachel is staring at me. She knows something is up, just like someone who cares for you should.

"Well, Hales, this has been great but I think Brooke and I have to head back to the store. Inventory is almost done and Millicent has been at it all day." Rachel smirks, almost evilly. "Without Brooke's help, of course."

Haley smiles and Lucas lets out a laugh. "Well, J. Luke. I think it's time for bed, buddy." Lucas says and in one motion he throws Jamie over his shoulder. They are adorable.

Lucas walks over to me and kisses me goodbye. And for a moment I think about his lips touching my cheek. But his life is with Haley and Jamie and there is no way I could ever do anything to ruin that for my own selfish wants. Maybe that's why twenty-five year old Brooke has such a hard time forgiving Peyton.

"See ya, Brooke Davis." Lucas smiles and he heads upstairs with his son.

"Wait! I want Aunt Brooke to come tuck me in too!"

Lucas and I bring Jamie to his room. "Tell me a story! Tell me a story!" Jamie chants.

I don't know any stories! Uh…Um…Oh, I know! I'll tell him my 3rd grade poem I had to memorize by Shel Silverstine.

"I made myself a snowball, as perfect as can be, I thought I'd keep it as a pet and let it sleep with me! I made it some pajamas, and a pillow for it's head. Then one day it ran away but first it wet the bed!"

Lucas laughed and Jamie frowned. "That's the worst story ever Aunt Brooke. Where's the ninjas and Monster Jamie that you usually talk about?"

"Well I think it's about time for you to go to sleep. Night!"

I rush out of the room and Lucas quickly follows. "Yeah Aunt Brooke. What about the ninjas?" Lucas teases me.

I push him playfully. "Shut up!"

Our laughter dies down and I stare at my hands.

"What is it?" He gently asks.

"It's just…Are you happy Luke? Is this where you wanted to end up?"

He smiles warmly at me. "Absouletly."

We make it to the end of the staircase and Rachel walks over to me. "You ready?"

I nod and we walk out.

BD

I'm sitting on a shirt stand. I look around the store. Clothes Over Bros. Wow. I mean I always knew I had the potential and desire to do something like this. But I never knew I'd actually be able to do it on my own. Well, according to Haley, I guess I accomplished this with the help of Rachel.

Rachel walks up behind me and wraps her arms around me. Instinctively, I stiffen. She notices and she lets go and walks around so that we are face to face.

"What's wrong, Brooke?" I can see the concern in Rachel's face.

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little off today." It's not a complete lie, but I still can't meet her eyes. I feel like she can read me just as well as Peyton can.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel's voice is quiet and she looks so vulnerable.

"No…no." I reply just as quietly. Rachel turns away for a moment and when she looks back at me I can see pain streaking through her features. Tears are threatening to spill. Strike that. A few already have.

"Brooke I need you to talk to me. You didn't show up to work today and you won't tell me the real reason why. You wouldn't let me kiss you hello and you stiffen when I touch you." Listening to her speak this way is absolutely heartbreaking.

Her next words kill me.

"Are you…are you cheating on me?" Her words are quiet but her pain is screaming at me. She must love me more than I can imagine. The big question is, did I feel this way towards her?

And suddenly I realize that I may not know this woman yet, but I am emotionally connected to her and she deserves more from me.

"No! Of course not. Of course not. Come here." I gather the redhead into my arms and try to comfort her. "It's just a rough day for me, okay? I'm sorry."

I take my right hand and drag it through her hair. Something tells me this is comforting to her.

Muscle memory?

"I love you Brooke…and I just can't lose you again." She's crying softly into my shoulder now.

"I'm not cheating, okay? I love you." Although it's not entirely true, I know it's the right thing to say.

I pull out of the embrace and look into her eyes. I kiss her forehead and then lightly bring my lips to hers for a brief, comforting kiss. Although I feel a bit awkward, I hide it well. Honestly, the kiss doesn't feel completely foreign to me.

Muscle memory.

"Jesus. I must be PMSing. Let's get the fuck out of here." Rachel smirks and I nod in agreement. I take her hand and we close up shop.

I think I need to call Haley and get my Rachel history down.

BD

I'm sitting at my kitchen table. It's close to midnight. Rachel finally went to bed after I promised to join her soon.

I pick up my cell phone and it takes a while for me to find Haley's number. It's under Tutor-Wife.

"Hello?" She answers groggily.

"Hales I have some questions."

"Couldn't it have waited? I have work tomorrow…"

I don't answer her and the silence that ensues pressures Haley to talk to me. "Okay. What is it?" Thankfully her tone is motherly and not impatient.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about my relationship with Rachel. From the beginning to now."

Haley sighs. "We all hated her at first. In high school all she did was try to steal everyone's boyfriends. But in reality she was just after you. Eventually you lived with Rachel when your parents sold your house. I can't tell you when you guys first started dating because you did it in secret. She ended up getting expelled because she covered for you about stealing a Calculus test."

"She did that for me?"

"Yeah, and none of us really understood why until you came out after graduation. It was a shock but with all the other crazy stuff going on no one really cared. It was actually refreshing to see something so functional." Haley snorted. "Well, as functional as you and Rachel can get."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You guys fight, like, all the time. Actually I think banter is the better word for it. But it fits you two. I truly believe you guys are perfect for each other."

"So I love her, then?"

Haley sighed, softly. "Yeah. You do. You even gave up a major deal with Victoria's Secret so that you could stay here in Tree Hill and start your own company with Rachel instead."

"If I care about her so much then why…why would she accuse me of cheating? Have I hurt her like that before?"

I switch my cell phone so that it's on my other ear and start nervously biting the sides of my fingernail.

"You made a mistake once, Brooke. Nothing more. You were at Tric blowing off steam because you and Rachel had had a real fight. You drank a little too much and the bartender took advantage of you. He kissed you and you sort of kissed back; it didn't last long but it was long enough for Rachel to see."

"What was she doing there?"

"Making sure you didn't get hurt."

"Wow. I'm an ass."

"She thought so too. She made sure she got you home safely and then slept at my house for about a week. You two made up though because the thought of being apart longer than that was unbearable to both of you." Haley pauses and then laughs. "You must have spent thousands of dollars in gifts that week trying to win her back."

"So I must care about her a hell of a lot."

"Damn straight you do. Now get your ass in bed, wrap your arms around the love of your life, and go to sleep. Because you know what? You are one lucky girl whether you remember it or not."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. They were greatly appreciated :) Oh, bonus points if you can tell me what line is borrowed from OTH**

Hmm. That would be sunlight. Oh how I hate sunlight. I glance towards the alarm clock and it reads 6:30 in the morning.

Huh. And Rachel is out of bed already. I would have pegged her for a late sleeper. I stretch and decide to go to the bathroom when a smell hits me. Cookies? Whatever it is, it smells _good_.

I make my way into the kitchen and the sight that greets me is inviting. Rachel's sitting on the countertop, clad in only tiny shorts and a tank top. Obviously thrown carelessly over her "pajamas". Let me tell you, the girl's looks have not changed since high school.

I can hear her talking to someone on the phone. I take the moment to eavesdrop a little.

"I know, Haley. It's just…yeah. She's been acting weird lately…You're right. It's probably just from the stress of making her new designs…Thanks Hales. I'll see you soon."

She hangs up and I decide to enter the kitchen like I didn't just hear her talking about me.

"Morning." I greet her.

"Morning." She replies. "You might want to go take your shower or we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" I groan as I join her on the countertop, my shoulder against hers.

She kisses me briefly. I could get use to that. She jumps off the countertop. "Work, duh. But first we have to pick up Jamie. We promised to watch him, remember?"

"Ah, so it that what the cookies are for? To keep him entertained?"

Rachel looks at me with that smirk of hers. She walks in between my legs and drapes her arms around my neck. "Yes. And how will I keep you entertained?"

I raise an eyebrow. We keep a heated stare for a moment before I turn away and smile.

"Ha. Beat ya!" Rachel playfully sticks her tongue out.

"Oh yes, Rachel is now ultra cool because she beat me in a staring contest. I'm still hotter."

Rachel smirks. "You wish, Penelope."

"So, what? Do I have my own personal Betty Crocker?" I ask as I try to steal a cookie.

Rachel slaps my hand away. "No touching! Sure. I'll be Betty Crocker. And you can be Mr. Clean."

I laugh. "What?"

"I cooked..." Rachel seductivley walks her fingers up my thigh. "...so you clean."

"But it's so early!" I whine. A minute goes by and Rachel kisses me again.

"Stop whining. It's not attractive."

"Rach…" I just wanted to say something about yesterday. Maybe it's not a good idea to bring it up again but I feel like I owe it to her. "I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"You're not perfect, Penelope. I know that. Nothing is ever perfect." Rachel picks up one of the cookies and takes a bite. She sighs. "Strike that. These cookies are fuckin' _perfect_."

BD

Oddly enough, the day flew by. Either I colored with Jamie or I was working the cash register and helping customers. At least fashion is something I will never forget how to handle.

"You want to close up an hour early? Head to the Laley household for dinner?"

"Do we eat there a lot?" I ask without looking up from the register.

"If every Sunday and Monday is a lot, then yes. I'd consider it a lot. Not my fault your fatass doesn't like my cooking." She walks over to me. "Here, can you do the receipts?" She asks me as she hands me sheets of paper.

"Uh…" I gawk at the papers. It just looks like a bunch of random numbers.

"Fine, Ms. Cute-But-Not-So-Smart. I will do the receipts and you can pull out the extra stock for tomorrow."

BD

We end up at the Scott's about an hour later. Rachel is currently playing footsie with me under the table, and let me tell you, it is VERY distracting. The dinner is going along smoothly and I'm really starting to enjoy my life here, even though there's a lot I wish I could change.

The door bell rings and confusion sweeps the table. "Who could that be?" Haley asks.

No one answers her so she gets up to answer the door. A moment later we hear her shriek and we all run to the doorway. There stands Nathan Scott. He looks like a mess, possibly drunk.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nathan?" Lucas shouts as she stands in front of Haley.

"I have a right to see my son!" Nathan is slurring his words at this point.

"He's not your son. He never was." Haley says it boldly and a look of pure pain and anger takes up Nathan's face.

"Don't you dare…" Nathan says. He stumbles towards Haley and this one movement causes Luke to push him out of the house and down the stairs. Nathan is lying on the ground mumbling but he makes no move to get up.

Lucas sets his jaw. "Get out of here, Nate. You aren't welcome."

And with that Lucas slams the door shut. Lucas and a crying Haley make their way back to Jamie in the kitchen. I look at Rachel. She looks sympathetic.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I don't want him to hurt her.

"I'll be fine."

She opens the door and I watch as she sits next to the broken man. He's sitting up on the bottom step, tears rolling down his face.

"I just want to see my son." He cries to Rachel.

Rachel drapes her arm around his shoulder. "If you really want to Nathan, this isn't the way."

Nathan says nothing so Rachel continues. "I know you feel like you made a mistake, but it's been seven years, Nate. You can't just stroll in expecting to have Jamie as your son. He thinks Lucas is his father."

"I know that. I know that. I just want to spend time with him. Know him."

"And maybe you can. You'll have to come back sober and talk to Haley and Lucas about it. But it can't happen like this." Rachel turns so that Nathan is crying in her shoulder and she gently comforts him.

Suddenly I feel all this emotion towards Rachel. I think I can feel and see why twenty-five year old Brooke loves her so much. She's smart, funny, sexy and although it didn't seem like it at first, she has a huge heart.

And most of all, I know she cares about me more than anything or anyone else. I go to bed with her that night feeling whole.

BD

_I open my eyes to pure darkness. What's going on?_

_"Hello, Brooke."_

_"Auntie Melanie?" She died when I was six but I loved her fiercely. She was the closest thing I had to a real mother._

_She doesn't answer my somewhat question but continues to speak. "You have a choice to make, sweetie. Do what will make you happy."_

_"What do you mean?" She doesn't answer me and fades into the darkness. "Wait!"_

BD

And there is that familiar pounding headache again. I'm sick of waking up to the unknown. Fearfully, I open my eyes and look at my surroundings. I'm in my car but I'm in the woods. It's then that I notice that my car is smashed into a tree.

I guess that explains the headache. Other than the headache, I have a few scratches here and there but I seem to be okay. I pull down my mirror and notice something about myself.

I'm eighteen again! Oh thank God!

After the initial excitement wears down I realize I'm going to miss what I had in the future. I guess what I wanted came true. I drove into the future. That's what Auntie Melanie meant. It's my choice on where I go to next.

I pull out my cell phone and notice that Rachel's number somehow got into my speed dial, just above Lucas.

I click Rachel's number.

I hope I can help Nathan make better choices and keep Lucas with Peyton. Just like it should be.

Even if I can't help them, I know what I want to do with my life.

I've accepted that my happiness comes in the form of a redheaded cheerleader.

**THE END**


End file.
